


more than one lover

by redsyub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: All Seungkwan wanted was a simple relationship with Mingyu. He does not understand how this one-sided pining turned into him cross-examining his long-time friendship with Junhui.In all fairness to Seungkwan, he is going to put the blame for this crisis on Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	more than one lover

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you look at a set of people and think - huh! they all get along well. and this is how i started shipping them last year. so i have a favourite ot3. and i thought i should write for junboogyu. this fic is the result.  
> this was initially supposed to be a porn without plot, but i got carried away as usual.  
> p.s. seungkwan is 26, mingyu is 27 and junhui is 28 in this fic.
> 
> enjoy reading! ♥

There is an unusual commotion in the pub, Seungkwan notes as he navigates his way towards the bar. The thing is people like to talk. It’s often just noise or irrelevant gossip that is designed to keep them entertained. And people come to the pub to drink and talk. It’s kind of the point really, but Seungkwan digresses.

He is a regular at this particular pub, and he can easily identify when the atmosphere differs from the norm. And tonight, the air feels _different. Fresh. Tantalising._ Seungkwan needs to know why it is so. For his own sanity. 

He takes a seat at the bar and leans over the counter using his elbow. Seungkwan is still trying to gauge the situation but is interrupted by a mild tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find Hansol looking at him with a poker face. If only Hansol chose to grace people with his _million-dollar smile,_ Seungkwan thinks, the pub owner would easily earn millions in revenue from the amount of liquor they’ll be able to sell. 

“What’s the buzz? Tell me what’s happening tonight?” Seungkwan sighs and asks Hansol. The latter fills the beer from tap in the mug and places it in front of Seungkwan. He didn’t place his order, but Hansol knows his usual drink anyway. 

“What do you think?” Hansol asks rhetorically as he wipes the counter. “There is a new guy. _Tall, dark and handsome._ People are trying their luck, but he keeps rejecting everyone.” 

“Does he have company?” 

“Nope.” 

Interesting. Seungkwan’s curiosity is piqued. He wants to dig deeper and find out what is so special about this man who keeps rejecting everyone. Although, Seungkwan can mildly sympathise with the stranger’s plight because the place isn’t filled with stunning candidates tonight. 

It’s a quiet pub and the only reason Seungkwan comes here regularly is that it’s walking distance from his place, and he has a decent friendship with Hansol. Also, this place is perfectly located in the middle of Seungkwan’s and his best friend’s place. The _best friend_ who seems to be running late at the moment.

“You think I should try my luck?” Seungkwan asks Hansol. The latter is about to open his mouth, but he seems to be momentarily interrupted by someone else's presence. A very small and warm smile forms on Hansol’s face and Seungkwan is reminded that Hansol is probably one of the most handsome men in his life. 

“Try your luck with what?” He hears Junhui’s pretty voice from behind him and turns around to look at the said man. 

“Why don’t you ever smile when I arrive?” Seungkwan asks Hansol in an accusatory tone. He’s offended. But then he reminds himself that the whole world is somehow _in love_ with Wen Junhui and there is nothing he can do about it.

Junhui sits beside Seungkwan and loops his arms around the younger’s neck. Seungkwan gets pulled in closer to Junhui, and he wants to run away out of annoyance, but he finds it comforting. It’s not his fault that he loves physical affection from the people he cares about so much. 

“Oh! Don’t be upset, Seungkwan-ah. And tell me what you guys were talking about.” Junhui cajoles. Meanwhile, Hansol places a glass of margarita in front of Junhui. The elder man has a strange love for _lemons_ and even his preferred poison is supposed to have lemon in it.

Instead of replying, Seungkwan takes a long sip out of his beer mug. 

“Men. Precisely, a man in particular.” Hansol supplies Junhui with the answer. 

“Where?”

“My 10 o’clock,” Hansol says. Junhui turns around unassumingly to check the man out and then straightens his body. His face shows no humour. Maybe the man isn’t as impressive as Seungkwan initially thought.

So to appease his own beliefs, Seungkwan turns around to look in the direction of the man who is the talk of the hour. After taking a brief look, Seungkwan quickly turns back around and grabs his mug. He downs the whole drink in one go and slams the mug on top of the counter. Hansol lambastes him for his actions. Meanwhile, the beer leaves an ugly burn in his chest and stomach, but he desperately needs the liquid confidence that it provides because Seungkwan is going to talk to the stranger. 

“Don’t do something you’ll regret later.” Junhui admonishes him in a tired voice. The carbonated drink makes him burp, but he is quick to conceal it by placing his hand on his mouth. Junhui heaves a huge sigh.

“Like what?”

“Have you _seen_ him? He’s going to outright reject you if you try to flirt with him.” Junhui bluntly answers. Seungkwan already has his defence on the tip of his tongue but is interrupted by a stranger who tries to approach Junhui.

“Hey, umm, will you mind if I buy you a drink?” The stranger stutters with his speech. The man lacks confidence. And Junhui lacks the interest if Seungkwan were to word it nicely. 

“I’m thankful that you came here to ask me for a drink, but I am terribly sorry. I really am not looking for anything at the moment.” Junhui has an unsettling expression on his face and Seungkwan hates that look. 

Objectively speaking, Seungkwan _knows_ that Junhui is a good-looking man. He has started dying his hair soft brown nowadays that makes him look cute. Also, he is blessed with a face that questionably doesn’t look very human. Seungkwan would use the word _ethereal_ but it sounds unfitting to describe someone who is his best friend. So he sticks with describing Wen Junhui as a man whose looks are pleasing to the eyes. 

After the stranger dejectedly leaves them alone, Junhui asks for a repeat of his drink and Hansol happily mixes it. 

“Do you have any better plans in mind, hyung?” Seungkwan asks as he glances back to make sure that the man is still sitting in his place. 

“Try to create a connection before you jump on his dick.” Junhui airily suggests while shrugging his shoulders. Seungkwan wants to tell him off for his _crude_ choice of words in front of Hansol, but the man has got a point. No matter how sexy the other man is, if the other man turns out to have a clashing personality with Seungkwan, his efforts will go to waste. _Maybe_ striking a friendship at the moment sounds like the perfect plan. 

So, Seungkwan steals Junhui’s drink (purely because it might eliminate the stinky beer breath) and struts his way towards the handsome stranger with a purpose. The stranger is sitting alone on a sofa and there are empty glasses on the table in front of him. The man is busy using his phone, and he has a disinterested look on his face. 

He really is extremely handsome though. With his charcoal black hair and sun-kissed skin, he looks so damn charismatic. Seungkwan can see the stranger’s bulging muscles through his fitted clothes. He licks his drool and gulps it. 

“Ah, excuse me!” Seungkwan speaks in a proper and cordial tone. The stranger raises his head and their eyes meet. Even when his brows are knitted, and he looks at Seungkwan suspiciously, there is something about those eyes that seems to scream volumes. They look _gentle and kind_ behind the guards that the stranger has put up.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but can I ask if you are waiting for someone?” Seungkwan maintains his cordial speech. 

“Not really.” 

“Not really? I see. Well, I was wondering if you’d like to join me and my friends back at the bar,” Seungkwan points his finger towards his back in the direction of Junhui and Hansol. The stranger shifts his head a little to see them. His expression is still guarded and Seungkwan realises he’s probably making a fool out of himself at this point. So he tries to save his face by rambling about silly things. And then mentally asks himself if he’s done being an idiot or wants to further ruin his first impression.

Strangely enough, the man lets his guard down and starts laughing. Seungkwan notices that the man’s canines are quite sharp, but instead of being intimidated by them, he finds them endearing. Mostly because his eyes seem to _twinkle_ in the dim lighting of the pub.

And just like that, he finds himself sitting at the bar with Junhui and the stranger. Hansol joins them in between his idle times. The conversation flows very easily between them. Seungkwan doesn’t want to admit it verbally, but Junhui was right. It’s better to find a connection between a person before trying to get into their pants. 

And this is how Seungkwan _meets_ Kim Mingyu.

  
  


~•~

  
  


Mingyu turns out to be a lot of things. And Seungkwan is charmed, to say the least. He loves the whole experience of peeling layers of Mingyu and learning new things about him. It’s all about the little details that have Seungkwan falling for Mingyu. 

He is the art director of arguably the biggest fashion magazine in South Korea. If that alone isn’t impressive enough, he is a man with a _heart of gold_ and the _face of a god._ Seungkwan is a mere human whose desires control his actions. 

There are times when Seungkwan sees the _flicker_ of Junhui’s face in Mingyu. Probably because everyone seems to be in love with Mingyu as well. And the other man has no problem striking a conversation with anybody. Mingyu really makes Junhui seem like a mediocre social bird in comparison. 

But the best part is the contrast of the impression Seungkwan had of Mingyu from that first night to his actual personality. Seungkwan thought that Mingyu was supposedly a pompous, vain and judgemental man. Mingyu turned out to be the exact opposite of the image he had from the lens of his prejudice. In reality, he turned out to be a big dork in the body of a visually appealing man. Absolutely adorable. 

But now an issue has risen in his hypothetical love life. He has been hanging out with Mingyu for almost two months. He is quite sure Mingyu sees him as a friend and nothing else. Mingyu calls him up first when in need. Seungkwan is usually the first one to know about all the new developments in Mingyu’s life. 

In a way, Mingyu stimulates Seungkwan’s brain in a way that has him wanting more and more. Their arguments get filthy at a point and metaphorical blood is splattered everywhere but that is where Junhui comes in who acts as a buffer and pacifies the psychological warfare. 

As Seungkwan ponders about the relationship he has with Mingyu, he comes down to a very upsetting conclusion. Mingyu treats him the _same way_ Junhui treats him. Their relationship screams pure friendly vibes, something Seungkwan never intended for, to begin with.

“Honestly, you both are so different. I’m curious how you both even became friends in the first place?” Mingyu asks enthusiastically while he cuts and grills the meat. 

The trio has gathered in a barbecue restaurant. Initially, Junhui didn’t want to join the dinner because he felt like he would be betraying his own business if he decided to eat out at a different place. Which is ironic because Junhui has absolutely no qualms in ordering delivery food at his own place from other restaurants. 

Seungkwan had to drag him out because as much as he loves the food from Junhui’s Chinese restaurant, Mingyu wanted to have food at the barbecue restaurant. Seungkwan is on an agenda to change Mingyu’s feelings for him from platonic to romantic. And somehow, he needs to _drag_ Junhui in his game plan. 

“I was hungry and ended up eating at his restaurant.” Seungkwan tries to give a convoluted answer.

“And poor,” Junhui adds unnecessarily.

“How many times do I need to repeat that I forgot my wallet, Moon Junhwi? Forgetting about things is normal human behaviour!” Seungkwan defends himself immediately as he glares at Junhui.

“You should consider yourself lucky that I was in a good mood, Seungkwan-ah or else you’ll be rotting in jail right now!” Junhui counters defiantly.

“Jail? Now you’re just throwing in too much _MSG,_ hyung!” 

And then, Seungkwan hears Mingyu laugh openly. He bends his whole body and manages to make himself look so small. He has a winsome smile on his face and Seungkwan feels his heart _drumming_ inside his chest. 

“I can’t with you two,” Mingyu says in between his laughter. “You both are really amazing!” 

Seungkwan feels heat on his cheeks because, in a way, Mingyu is complimenting him. And Seungkwan loves it. 

He looks at Junhui who is busy demolishing haejang-guk. Don’t misunderstand Seungkwan’s actions. They both may argue constantly and usually enjoy having superficial conversations. But Seungkwan as an individual is a person who is _afraid_ of emotional depth. He truly has a hard time understanding where these emotions come from but once he gets lost in his thoughts, it takes a while for him to surface back to normality. So basically, Seungkwan has a hard time opening up to someone, but he can genuinely say that he trusts Wen Junhui with his life. In simple words, he _loves_ Junhui.

In his fond rumination, Seungkwan turns his head to look at Mingyu. Mingyu is gazing at Junhui as well. The eldest man is probably oblivious to the thing that Seungkwan is witnessing at the moment, but Mingyu’s eyes seem to speak a thousand words. _A thousand words of affection._

All of Seungkwan's worst fears come in waves. He wants to be surprised over this, but he should’ve seen this coming. After all, he has watched countless men fall for Junhui. 

Why did he think that this particular situation would turn out _different?_

  
  


~•~

  
  


Contrary to popular belief, Seungkwan is a reasonable man. He might prefer to repress his sad emotions, but he likes to pay attention to every single little thing, both good and bad, about his loved ones. 

“I think Mingyu hyung might be interested in you.” Seungkwan drops the conversation out of the blue while they both watch television and eat ramyun on Junhui’s sofa. 

“Oh? I’m aware.” Junhui casually replies. Seungkwan definitely _didn’t_ expect that answer from Junhui.

A part of him wants to say that he understands human behaviour. It’s kind of his job as an HR manager anyway. _Human Resource._ His job entails bridging the gap between the management and the employees. Also, he is good at reading people for recruitment purposes. But Wen Junhui has a habit of being unpredictable. And usually, the elder man surprises him in the most random situations. He’s glad that they both don’t share the same profession.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Seungkwan asks in a small voice.

“Because you like him.” He hates how simply Junhui gives him the answer. He hates himself for being jealous of his best friend. The same best friend who will _sacrifice_ his own wishes for others’ happiness. Junhui’s loyalty knows no bounds. 

“But if you have decided to open Pandora's box,” Junhui continues. “Then I am interested in Mingyu as well.” 

_Unbelievable._

“What did you just say?” Seungkwan practically screams because if Junhui has somehow decided to play a practical joke on him, then it is not funny, and he needs to express his displeasure to make the elder man stop. Junhui releases a long breath and then places his bowl on the coffee table. 

“I don’t know, let’s talk about this later.” Junhui gets up from his place and starts pacing towards the kitchen. Seungkwan places his bowl on the table as well and turns his torso around and places his arm on the top cushion so that he can still follow Junhui with his eyes.

“No! There is no later, hyung! You knew from the start that I liked Kim Mingyu!” Seungkwan brows are bunched in perturbation. His tone is completely accusatory and his heart feels like it’s sinking to the ground. Seungkwan trusts Junhui with his life and seeks comfort from him. But now, he feels the foul taste of _betrayal_ plaguing his mouth. 

“Why are you like this to me? Yes, I do know! And that is exactly why I didn’t say anything! You think I _planned_ to fall for Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan?” Junhui raises his voice as well. 

If Seungkwan wasn’t blinded by jealousy, he would know that an angry Junhui is _bad news._ The elder man is the ultimate peace lover. He tends to avoid conflicts as much as possible, rarely letting his anger get the best of him. But if by chance it does happen, the opposite person should get ready to expect havoc wreaking their lives. Simply put, Junhui has a _limit_ over his patience and it shouldn’t be tested. 

As much as Seungkwan wants to argue and defend his ego, he stops himself from saying something stupid. He hears the lock of Junhui’s roommate’s door clicking and Wonwoo walks out hurriedly. There is a mild panic plastered over his face, obviously from the fact that he might have heard Junhui’s loud voice laced in anger.

“What is going on here?” Wonwoo’s question is directed solely towards Seungkwan. His deep and firm voice sends shivers down Seungkwan’s spine. 

“Stay out of this, Wonwoo.” 

“No. You need to calm down, Jun-ah.” Wonwoo takes small steps towards Junhui. His movements are tentative. 

Seungkwan’s initial anger subsides once he sees the situation through Junhui’s eyes. The latter is right. If Junhui could control his feelings, he totally would for Seungkwan’s sake. But he can’t really be blamed. Kim Mingyu is a force to be reckoned with, and they all are just _human beings_ with fickle emotions. 

In front of him, he watches Junhui being engulfed in Wonwoo’s arms. The latter pacifies Junhui with soft whispers and gentle pats to the head. Seungkwan feels a pang of guilt hitting his chest. He rushes towards Junhui and hugs the latter from his backside. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m really sorry.” Seungkwan apologises sincerely.

“I don’t want to fight, Seungkwan-ah.” 

“Neither do I,” Seungkwan admits in a weak voice. He buries his head in Junhui’s shoulder and breathes in the calming smell of _jasmine and sandalwood._ Too much stress gives Seungkwan unwanted physical pain on his back. 

“Are you both okay?” Wonwoo asks as he separates himself from the other two men. Seungkwan rests his chin on Junhui’s shoulder and wounds his hands on the latter’s middle. 

“You know what? He likes you and you like him. I will step back. It’s okay, hyung. There are plenty of other fishes in the sea.” Seungkwan has totally given up the fight. It’s not worth it. Besides Junhui and Mingyu will look good together. He can sleep at night knowing that his decision to step back led to the formulation of one of the _hottest couples_ in Seoul. 

“I know for a fact that Wonwoo hyung checks my ass now and then. Wanna give it a try, hyung?” Seungkwan winks at Wonwoo. The latter glares at him without any humour. Maybe Wonwoo isn’t ready for Seungkwan’s love yet.

Junhui, on the other hand, shakes his head disapprovingly and escapes from Seungkwan’s hands. He walks back to the sofa and resumes eating his leftover ramyun. 

“For someone who is so attentive towards others, you sure as hell are _blind as a bat_ when it comes to how people see you,” Junhui says as he slurps his remaining noodles. 

“What do you mean?” Curiosity always kills the cat, but satisfaction brings it back from the dead.

“Why don’t you talk to your beloved Mingyu and ask him instead?” Junhui starts using his phone and ignores Seungkwan’s persistent questioning. 

This isn’t how he expected this night to go at all. _Brilliant._

  
  


~•~

  
  


After a lot of unnecessary overthinking, Seungkwan finds the courage to finally face Mingyu. He sits with him in a quiet café and orders a large iced americano. 

“So, Seungkwan-ah? What’s on your mind?” Mingyu asks as he sips his own iced americano. The realisation about the fact that Mingyu and his tastes are almost the same _deters_ Seungkwan’s initial intentions for a bit, and he starts to fall back into the hole that he dug a while ago. They both gel along so nicely. It’ll be almost perfect. 

“You like Jun hyung.” Mingyu takes a while to assess his words. His reaction isn’t as groundbreaking as Seungkwan had predicted. He just nods like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Seungkwan thinks there has been some miscommunication.

“No, you _like_ Jun hyung! You are attracted to him. You want him, hyung.” Seungkwan makes sure that his words are clearly understood by Mingyu now. Mingyu is caught off guard, and he chokes on his drink. He uses the tissue to fix his million-dollar face and looks at Seungkwan with calculating eyes.

“Hmm. You figured it out, huh?” Mingyu has this smirk on his face that infuriates Seungkwan. He thinks that the elder is making fun of him somehow.

“You are too obvious, hyung.” 

“I see.” Mingyu goes back to sipping his coffee leisurely and Seungkwan grows perplexed. He wonders if Mingyu has anything better to say. 

“Don’t you wanna date him?” Seungkwan raises his brows. He expects a positive answer. For crying out loud, he is giving up his own dreams for his best friend here. 

“I do.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” 

“It’s not that simple,” Mingyu says. Seungkwan sees a faint blush blooming over the other man’s cheeks. For a second, he forgets about everything and admires the _beauty_ that sits in front of him. And then he watches Mingyu’s lips move.

“I also wanna date you, Seungkwan.” If Mingyu has decided to play a stupid joke on him, then it’s not funny. Seungkwan glares at him suspiciously. Mingyu shakes his head with an unimpressed look.

“What is wrong with you, really? You can figure out that I have feelings for Junhwi hyung, but you can’t see how I feel about _you?_ Why do you refuse to see the good things about yourself?” Mingyu’s words feel like fire. It burns Seungkwan in the worst way possible. He hates it. It’s not real, he tells himself. But more than anything, what the hell is Kim Mingyu trying to suggest here?

“I don’t understand. You like us _both_ at the same time?” Seungkwan stutters with his speech because the _context_ of his question feels preposterous.

“Yeah.” Mingyu nods his head simultaneously.

“How does that all work in your head? Do pray tell, hyung.” Seungkwan places his elbows on the table and leans over while placing his chin in his hands. 

“I hope that I can date both of you at the same time,” Mingyu says it like he’s reciting a nursery rhyme. “It’ll be even better if you both consider dating _each other_ as well. That way there will be fewer complications in our relationship.” 

Seungkwan gets up from his place repulsively. The whole table shakes from the force and a spoon even falls on the floor. 

“Are you fucking out of your mind? Jun hyung is my best friend! Do you even _understand_ what you’re asking us to do here?” Seungkwan’s voice is a little too loud and several eyes shift on him. But the rage has overtaken his senses. Just the thought of even _looking_ at Junhui in a romantic aspect has shivers running up his spine. The feeling is not pleasant.

“I’m actually quite surprised that you both aren’t already dating,” Mingyu says instead of answering Seungkwan’s questions.

“What the _fuck_ are you on about, Kim Mingyu?” 

“Woah! I understand your anger right now but honestly Seungkwan-ah? I wish you’ll just _open your eyes.”_ Mingyu’s eyes are sharp and intense. Seungkwan has absolutely no idea as to what Mingyu is trying to allude to. He just wants to run away and cry his heart out to Junhui. Only the latter will understand his pain. 

Junhui is the only one in this world who understands Seungkwan. _Completely. Without any judgements._

So he leaves Mingyu at the café without saying another word or even paying for his food. Mingyu has too much money for his own good anyway. 

  
  


~•~

  
  


Seungkwan rings the doorbell once but nobody opens the door in the very next second. So he rings it again and again and again until Wonwoo slam opens the door and glares at him angrily.

“What is it this time, Seungkwan-ah?” Wonwoo groans. Seungkwan pushes him aside and walks inside the apartment towards Junhui’s room. On his way, he finds another man sitting on the sofa. 

Seungkwan has never seen his face before. The new man’s face has hard features but it looks so soft. He has plump lips and big eyes. And from a respectful distance, Seungkwan can make out that the man works out for days. At the end of the day, he is a curious man _first_ and decides that he can easily repress his problems for a few extra minutes.

“Hello! I don’t think we’ve ever met before.” Seungkwan introduces himself with a warm smile. 

“Hi, I’m Seungcheol.” The man’s smile is big and gummy. Seungkwan is endeared. Wonwoo comes behind him and pushes him towards Junhui’s room. 

“He’s my _date._ Don’t disturb us.” Wonwoo whispers urgently and then walks back to Seungcheol with a glorious smile. 

Everyone’s love life is sailing seamlessly except for his, Seungkwan thinks bitterly. 

He enters the room to find Junhui sitting on his desk with a pen and diary. The elder must be handling the accounts of his restaurant, Seungkwan notes. 

“Are you free to talk right now?” 

“Give me 10 minutes,” Junhui replies curtly. Seungkwan sprawls over Junhui’s bed and opens Naver to check trending news. It’s comfortable for a while. _Quiet_. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood is strongest in Junhui’s room and Seungkwan loves it.

He doesn’t even realise, but his eyes start to blink heavily and sleep starts to claim his senses. 

  
  


Seungkwan is gently woken up by Junhui’s sweet voice. The younger opens his eyes to find Junhui looking at him with a serene expression. His first instinct is to smile back but memories of his conversation with Mingyu floods in, and he straightens his body immediately. 

“How long was I out for?” Seungkwan asks while he rubs his eyes open.

“30 minutes at most. Wonwoo said you looked livid when he opened the door. Is something wrong?” Junhui asks calmly.

“Ah, yeah. I talked to Mingyu hyung.” Seungkwan stutters as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Oh? So you know he likes you too?” Junhui asks while raising one of his brows and opening his eyes wide. 

“Wait a minute! You _knew?”_ Seungkwan squeaks out of shock. Junhui looks at him with a withering look. 

“Yeah.” 

There is a long-drawn silence after that. Seungkwan thinks of all the ways he can approach the dreaded conversation. He comes to the conclusion that no matter what words he uses, the proposition is _ridiculous_ and Junhui will probably think he’s out of his mind. Seungkwan is surely out of his mind for even entertaining the prospect. 

“So, ah– he said–”

“That he is fine with dating either one of us?” Junhui prompts. 

“Not exactly,” Seungkwan mumbles back. Junhui looks at him expectantly, and he thinks that once the milk has spilt, there is no recovering it. 

“He wants to date us both. At the same time.” Seungkwan can hardly look at Junhui. He can only imagine the expression the other man must be having.

_“Same time?”_ Seungkwan just hums back. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Seungkwan flinches a bit from the volume of Junhui’s voice. He isn’t sure what he has lost yet. Maybe his _sanity. Pride. Integrity._

“You want his dick so bad that you are willing to sleep with _me_ as well? Did you fall on your head while coming here? Have you forgotten about our friendship?” 

“No, hyung. That’s not–” Seungkwan tries to reach out and hold Junhui because the latter is losing his cool. Even when he knows it’s because of him, his instincts tell him to rush towards him and hold him close. 

“Get out.” 

“No, listen to–” Seungkwan can’t form the words he wants to say. In hindsight, he has no clue what he wants to say.

“I said _get out!”_ And then, Seungkwan is pulled away from Junhui by Wonwoo. He wonders when the other man barged into the room. But it isn’t the most important thought on his mind. 

All he can really think about is one thing. Can he really imagine himself dating Wen Junhui?

_Does he want Wen Junhui?_

  
  


~•~

  
  


Seungkwan sits on his bed with a bottle of beer in his hand. Hansol sits across him on a chair and nurses his own bottle of Coca-Cola in hand. Saying that Seungkwan is miserable right now would be an understatement. 

His best friend has blocked him off from every aspect of his life. If he even tries to go to Junhui’s house, Wonwoo strictly shoos him away. To top it off, he is ignoring Mingyu for the time being because even seeing his beautiful face infuriates Seungkwan. In all fairness, it is _Kim Mingyu’s fault._

He should’ve predicted this from the start. The people in the fashion industry like to live in their progressive bubble, and they refuse to conform to the norms of society. This situation was kind of inevitable the moment Seungkwan desired for Mingyu. 

Also, his boss has been giving him a hard time lately with all the stupid performance appraisal reports, and he likes to not think about work because it's the weekend. 

“Well. Is this your midlife crisis?” Hansol asks blankly.

“I understand that it must be fun to _mock_ me right now but please don’t. My heart is very weak.” Seungkwan pleads weakly. 

“Seungkwan, you invited me to your house at 11 on a Saturday morning. And you’re getting _drunk_. Why am I here?” Hansol asks.

“You work during nights. I want you to hear my plight!” 

“I think your solution is already in front of your eyes.” Hansol supplies vaguely. Seungkwan glares at him for his _unhelpful_ choice of words. 

“Listen! Junhwi hyung is not talking to you because he thinks you are willing to sleep with him, _your absolute best friend,_ just so that you can be with Mingyu. You need to make your intentions clearer.” Hansol explains calmly.

“My intentions?” Seungkwan is baffled, to say the least. He has absolutely no idea what Hansol wants to convey.

“Oh! You still refuse to see it.” 

“What?” Hansol rolls his eyes in mild annoyance.

“Reality.” Seungkwan grabs the pillow and gets ready to throw it towards Hansol but the latter already has his hands out in a defending stance. 

“Okay, wait! Don’t get violent! Let me speak.” Hansol bargains. Seungkwan puts down the pillow and looks at Hansol suspiciously.

“I don’t know how to break this down to you simply, but you’ve been _in love with Junhwi hyung_ for the longest time.” 

Seungkwan hears crashing noises around him. It’s probably more to do with the empty bottle that slipped out of his hand and fell on the floor with a loud noise, but Seungkwan genuinely feels like his world has somehow _collapsed_ with Hansol’s words. 

“What are–” Seungkwan tries to find his words. It’s hard because all he can imagine in his head is Junhui’s endearing existence. Courtesy of Chwe Hansol’s stupid accusations. “—you saying?” He finally manages to finish his question. 

Hansol gives him a _look._ It’s like he suddenly wants to talk with just eyes. Seungkwan can play this game. He looks at Hansol with a murderous gaze and hopes the latter understands his intentions. Hansol just looks plain confused. 

“What?” Hansol finally asks.

“I am _not_ in love with Moon Junhwi,” Seungkwan says with a steel cold voice. There is a tightness in his voice that makes his throat clog up. His heart beats unrealistically fast, and he somehow feels like throwing up. 

In some way, deep down Seungkwan’s system, he believes that his words don’t really hold much _power_ in them. He gets into this pondering mood and goes into his memories and relives every single moment he spent with Junhui. He feels like he has a lot of _reflection_ to do. 

Hansol gets up from his place and walks over to pick up the bottle that fell. He places it carefully on the table and then looks at Seungkwan. His eyes look brown and clear. It feels like they are looking right through Seungkwan. He feels abominably exposed.

“Keep telling yourself words that help you sleep at night, Seungkwannie.” 

  
  


~•~

  
  


Seungkwan thinks a lot. Most of the time, he doesn’t even understand the reason why he gets so deep into his feelings but this time, he knows very well the reason behind his helpless state. 

He walks alone on the lonely streets at night from work and thinks. He eats unhealthy food (something his health-conscious mind will severely be disappointed about if it could function for the time being) and thinks. He sits at his office desk with employees’ concerns about the organisation loaded up on his screen and thinks. 

And, _oh,_ does Seungkwan think.

He thinks about his relationship with Junhui. And there is something unhinged about his rumination. It’s the absolute worst. The thing is, he starts seeing Junhui in a very dangerous light. Something that was strictly _locked_ for the sake of their friendship.

He remembers the first time that he met Junhui four years ago. It was a rainy night, and he was walking back from his office alone. It was one of those nights, where Seungkwan had got into an unprecedented dark headspace. As he was walking, he felt this ravenousness stirring his entire being. He entered the first restaurant that came into his sight. A _Chinese hot pot_ restaurant. 

He wasn’t familiar with the method of eating but after the gracious staff’s help, he was able to enjoy one of the best things he ever had in his life. Things became quite awkward afterwards when he had to pay. He couldn’t find his wallet on himself and suddenly remembered that he hadn’t carried it with himself at all since the morning.

  
  


_“Ah, I’m terribly sorry, but I seem to have forgotten my wallet today,” Seungkwan explains his situation to the waiter. The waiter looks at him suspiciously and then asks him to wait while he informs the situation to the owner._

_Seungkwan is terribly embarrassed, and he thinks of calling someone who lives near to help him with the situation. But just the thought of letting anyone else know about his circumstance drowns him deeper into his mortification._

_And then, he senses the presence of another human near him. He raises his head and momentarily forgets about the world in general. The first thought that comes to his mind is handsome. The man is too handsome for his own good. And tall as well._

_“Good evening, sir. I heard that there is a problem here.” He says with a jovial smile on his face. Seungkwan takes a moment to come back to reality. The moment he feels like himself again, he wastes no time and goes on a monologue of apology._

_“I am very sorry, but I somehow have forgotten my wallet. Please don’t misunderstand. I am not trying to swindle you into feeding me free food. Just, trust me! Trust me! I will bring back the money as soon as possible. I seriously am not a very forgetful person, but I forgot my wallet and my day was already bad, to begin with, but it just keeps getting worse. And I want to tell you– ” Seungkwan stops speaking because the man starts patting his head gently and looks at him with pitiful eyes._

_“It seems like you’ve had a rough day, sir.” He says in a sweet and soft voice. The man reaches for something in his pocket. And then, he extends a handkerchief towards Seungkwan. He looks at the taller man with a questioning gaze._

_“For your tears.” The man supplies while gesturing towards Seungkwan’s face. And that’s when he realises that he is actually crying. Seungkwan gratefully accepts the piece of cloth and wipes the tears. This gesture from a stranger feels uncharacteristically tender. The cloth leaves behind a scent of jasmine and sandalwood and it’s relaxing. Calming. He is also given a glass of water and asked to sit down and take deep breaths._

_It’s at this moment that Seungkwan thinks that the man in front of him is an angel sent from above._

_“Do you feel better?” The owner asks. Seungkwan nods back._

_“You can pay me later. It’s not an issue. Although, I would like to have your phone number as collateral.”_

_“Of course.” Seungkwan recites his number and watches the owner type it on his phone. The characters on the phone are in Mandarin, and he understands absolutely nothing._

_“My name is Boo Seungkwan.” Although the man types a very long name instead of the normal three characters._

_“What name did you save my number as?” Seungkwan asks because his curiosity needs to be quenched._

_“Something to remember you by.” He replies with a smile that borders near wicked._

_After a brief exchange of polite words, Seungkwan rushes towards his house. He just can’t wait to come back another day to pay his debt. He needs to pay it on the very same day. He reaches his apartment, throws his work bag on his bed haphazardly, fetches his wallet and books a taxi that will take him back to the restaurant._

_By the time he reaches, it's already very late. The front of the shop is closed and even the lights are switched off. Seungkwan curses himself because it seems like he missed it by just a few minutes. He decides to turn back with low spirits, but then hears a man approaching from the narrow alley beside the restaurant._

_His face glows as he recognises that it’s the owner._

_“Oh! Thank god, it’s you!” Seungkwan yells in happiness._

_“You’re back?” The owner looks stumped._

_“Yes! I came to pay you the money.” Seungkwan waves his wallet to demonstrate his reason. The owner looks at him like he’d grown another head. And then, he laughs._

_It’s one of the most endearing laughs Seungkwan has ever heard._

_“You could’ve come back tomorrow! Wow, you’re really something!” The man comments as he recovers from his laughter. Seungkwan just stands there awkwardly._

_He could’ve come back tomorrow but it didn’t sit right with him to make the man wait for even a night._

_“Well, thank you.” The owner says with a warm smile. “I’m sorry, what was your name again?”_

_“Boo Seungkwan.”_

_“I’m Moon Junhwi. Thank you for having dinner with us.” The winds flow over Seungkwan’s face and the night suddenly feels warm. He finds himself coming out of his dark headspace and appreciating the goodness in this world in the form of the human standing in front of him._

  
  


Now that he reminisces about that night, he sees the signs where he was _whipped_ from day one. Later on, when they became good friends, Seungkwan asked Junhui about the name that he had saved Seungkwan’s number as. After a lot of reluctance, Junhui finally caved in.

_The weirdo who forgot his wallet and cried._

Seungkwan can see how their relationship turned platonic from day one. They never took each other seriously from the very beginning. And for the longest time, Seungkwan used to think that Junhui was _dating_ Wonwoo. He didn’t want to board on a ship that was already sailing in his eyes.

So he established an attachment with Junhui on an intimate and affectionate level _sans_ the sexual desires. It was easy. Junhui likes to joke around a lot and rarely participates in deep, philosophical conversations that make Seungkwan lose his goddamn mind. He enjoys Junhui’s humour and loves it when the latter accepts his unique sense of comedy as well. Their mental connection came easily, and they both silently decided to never seek more from their relationship. Seungkwan never really tried thinking about Junhui _amorously._

But now, all he can do is think about _Wen Junhui._ The elder has always been Seungkwan’s _safe haven_ with his broad shoulders and warm hands. He is the _light_ that shines brightly in Seungkwan’s dark and miserable life. He is the _glue_ that patches Seungkwan back together when the cruel world tears him apart. 

Junhui is so beautiful, too good for this world. In a way, Seungkwan had a hard time accepting Junhui’s visuals before but now, he wants to scream at the top of his lungs and say that Wen Junhui is fucking beautiful, _both inside and out,_ that even words fall short in defining it.

Seungkwan can’t believe that Hansol could be right. He saw Junhui as a _carbon particle_ all this time when in fact, he was the most precious _diamond_ that he possessed.

Seungkwan tries to sleep at night but his dreams are now filled with a face that is painted with beautiful freckles and nut-brown eyes that have sparkles in them.

  
  


~•~

  
  


So maybe, Kim Mingyu was right all along. Maybe Seungkwan has been blind to things that are real in his life. The realisation that Mingyu brought this epiphany upon him isn’t very settling. _It’s annoying._

What’s more annoying is that Seungkwan needs to inform Junhui about his feelings, but the latter has him blocked from all aspects of his life. 

This is all a classic example of inconvenience at its peak. 

Seungkwan thinks that he is fighting in a war. A love war between choosing Mingyu or Junhui. He is an absolutely clueless soldier who has no allegiance to either side. On one hand, he wants Mingyu and thinks how beautifully their interests gel together. On the other hand, he wants Junhui and thinks how beautifully their personalities gel together.

_Polyamory._ A thing that Seungkwan never thought was possible in real life. Although now, it seems like an option that was presented to him by the angels. 

But the biggest problem still remains. A three-way relationship is only possible when all three give their consent to the arrangement. At the moment, the statistics show only _two_ out of three willing participants.

So, after giving himself a pep talk for almost 30 minutes outside Junhui’s building, he finds himself ringing the doorbell of the elder man’s apartment.

As expected, Jeon Wonwoo opens the door with an exasperated look. 

“He still does not want to see you, Seungkwan-ah.” Wonwoo comments in a humourless voice. 

“Tell him it’s a matter of life and death.” Seungkwan gives him a reason that might make Junhui finally see his face. Wonwoo shakes his head in disapproval.

“Please leave and let me have a peaceful date.” Wonwoo finally speaks and starts to close the door on Seungkwan’s face. But the latter has made up his mind that he will not go without a fight. And honestly, _fuck Wonwoo_ for thinking he can have a smooth sailing love life while Seungkwan’s ships are sinking to the deep depths of the ocean bed. 

He presses his palms on the door and propels his whole body weight against the door. Wonwoo puts in more strength to close the door. 

“Don’t be difficult, Seungkwan.” Wonwoo grits through his teeth.

“Seungcheol-sshi!” Seungkwan calls for Wonwoo’s precious boyfriend.

“What are you trying to do here?” Wonwoo glares at him suspiciously. Seungkwan ignores him and calls for the other man persistently. When Seungkwan is finally able to see Seungcheol’s confused head in the foyer, he decides to let the cat out of the bag.

“Seungcheol-sshi! Glad I could talk to you. I guess you like Wonwoo hyung, so I need to tell you something that is quite important, I believe.” Seungkwan is breathing very heavily because he’s already trying his level best in overpowering Wonwoo. On top of that, he has to speak a little loudly so Seungcheol can hear him. 

“Ah, sure. Go ahead.” Seungcheol says hesitantly.

“You see, Wonwoo hyung and Junhwi hyung might not be dating–”

“Seungkwan, shut up!”

“—but they fuck on the regular. I have witnessed it _uncountable_ times with my own eyes, and I am trying to warn you here! You seem like a decent man, I don’t want you to get–” The next set of actions happens in the blink of an eye. 

One moment, Seungkwan is pushing the door hard and trying to convince Seungcheol to run away. If he can’t be happy, then nobody else in his life can be happy as well. Especially Jeon Wonwoo, because of whom Seungkwan never really chased Junhui romantically in the beginning. It is nice to see Seungcheol’s eyes widening in mild shock. 

But the next moment, he’s been pushed back by someone else and then pulled by his hand, away from the apartment door. The door closes behind them and Seungkwan finds himself pushed against the wall opposite the apartment by none other than Wen Junhui. 

It’s been a while since Seungkwan has seen Junhui. It feels like he’s been blind all his life. Junhui looks so beautiful even if his eyes are cold and his face is mildly red with anger. He is extremely _overwhelmed_ with too many emotions and wants to cry. 

“Hyung–”

“What do you want, Seungkwan?” Junhui’s voice, which is usually filled with so much warmth, sounds cold and stiff. Seungkwan feels shivers crawl up his spine. 

He wants to say a lot of things. Apologize. Tell him his real feelings. Compliment him. Apologize again. He wants to complain about his own misery as well because the man in front of him is his best friend. But Seungkwan isn’t the best person with words when he’s _tormented_ by millions of emotions.

“Let’s do it.” Junhui looks at him with knitted brows and furious eyes. By the time he realises what Seungkwan has said, he becomes angrier and slams his fist on the wall beside Seungkwan.

“Are you fucking crazy? Do you know what happens if we do it, _huh?”_ Seungkwan flinches with every word Junhui says. He’s thought a lot about what happens _if_ they do it. He’ll finally be happy. 

Junhui relaxes and rests his head over Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can be around you if things go sour,” Junhui confesses meekly. Seungkwan wants to assure Junhui that he won’t let their relationship fall apart.

“I–”

Junhui raises his head and looks at him imploringly. Gone are the ferocious eyes that were ready to tear him apart, and they are replaced with vulnerable eyes. Junhui looks so _precious_ with uncertainty clouding his expression.

“Are you willing to risk our friendship just to know what it’s like to have sex with Kim Mingyu?” _Weak._ Seungkwan is so weak. He hears the crack in Junhui’s voice and silent tears start streaming down his face. 

“No,” Seungkwan says honestly. Junhui’s eyes reflect even more confusion. Seungkwan thinks it’s now or never. “But I want to know what it’s like to be your lover.” 

“W-what?”

“I’ve been thinking about you lately, hyung. A lot actually. I’m scared because even if we don’t go through with this, I won’t be able to see you in a platonic way for the foreseeable future.” Seungkwan feels like he’s making a deep cut over his heart and letting his feelings flow incessantly. His confession feels raw but honest. But he can’t take the words back, and they are now out in the world and Junhui has heard them. _Junhui knows._

“You want me?” Junhui asks, as quietly as he can. Seungkwan looks him in the eyes and sees them quivering with emotions, hard to describe. 

“Why is it so surprising?” Seungkwan asks a little hysterically while his eyes still gently weep. “You are the man _famous_ for making everyone question their sexuality. I’m only another human whose eyes are finally open, Moon Junhwi.”

Junhui looks at him with wide eyes for the longest time. Seungkwan gulps and regrets every word he uttered out of his mouth in the last few minutes. 

“Because you are my friend first, I am giving you one last chance to think it twice, Seungkwan-ah,” Junhui says very softly. His voice sounds calmer now. _Smoother. Beautiful._ But his question makes Seungkwan feel more terrible about himself. 

“Do you _hate_ the idea of us together so much, hyung?” Seungkwan’s eyes are red from crying, but he still manages to glare at Junhui. It breaks his heart to know that he’s been rejected by the only person who is meant to be his anchor in this world. 

Junhui leans closer and brushes his fingers over Seungkwan’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. The little touch leaves butterflies over Seungkwan’s skin. He wants more. He wants to revel in Junhui’s warmth.

“I will have you in my life in whatever way you’ll take me, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan didn’t know he was holding on to his breath but the moment he hears Junhui, he releases a heavy breath and looks at the other man. He wants to make sure that the elder man is standing there, and he means the words he has just said.

“Really?” 

Junhui nods with a pretty smile. Seungkwan breaks down into more tears but his reality seems too good to be true anyway. Junhui engulfs his body in a warm embrace and Seungkwan thinks, _oh,_ this is what he has been missing all this time. It’s _warm and relaxing._ The jasmine and sandalwood overwhelm his senses and Seungkwan wants to drown in it. 

“Hyung?”

“Mhmm?”

“Don’t console me like this!” 

Junhui leans back to look at Seungkwan with an exasperated look. 

“Is there any other way?” He asks while raising a brow. Seungkwan’s heart skips a beat. It will definitely take a while to get used to the newfound discovery of Junhui’s handsomeness. He looks down at his feet because suddenly he has lost all his confidence. He is so nervous that he starts chewing his lips.

“Kiss me.” Seungkwan murmurs.

He raises his head to look at Junhui and finds the latter already leaning in for his lips. Seungkwan closes his eyes instinctively. 

Their lips touch and Seungkwan feels his soul leaving his body. _It’s amazing._ Seungkwan lets out a low whine that was bubbling in his throat from the sensations that he feels. It’s sweet. It’s soft. It’s perfect. He is kissing Junhui. _Wen Junhui._

But Junhui quickly breaks the soul-stirring kiss and looks at him with fond eyes. 

“What was that?” Junhui’s eyes quickly reflect concern and disappointment from hearing Seungkwan’s question.

“You didn’t like it?” Seungkwan loved it. And he wants to be kissed again. _Like a real lover._

“No, don’t peck me and leave me hanging here. Fucking _commit_ to it, Moon Junhwi! Make me lose my goddamn mi–” Seungkwan doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Mainly because he gets lifted by his thighs and pressed roughly against the wall. 

Junhui kisses him like he’s _devouring_ him. Their teeth collide, but Seungkwan doesn’t mind it. Instead, he wraps his arms around Junhui’s broad shoulders and whimpers. He feels Junhui’s fingers digging deep into his hips and ass. He feels the elder man’s hard body pressing up against his. Seungkwan groans and moans into the kiss because he hasn’t been kissed like this ever in his life. 

They break apart to breathe. Breathe in each other. Seungkwan asks for more and Junhui readily connects their lips in a chain of passionate and warm kisses. Seungkwan’s heart feels warm. 

He loses himself in Junhui’s passionate love.

“I– I can’t believe– you both are kissing.” Seungkwan hears Wonwoo’s voice. They both break the kiss and Junhui lets Seungkwan stand on his feet. But his legs feel like jelly, and he holds onto Junhui’s shoulder for support. The elder wraps his arms around his waist to prevent him from falling.

“Wonwoo-yah! We made up!” Junhui announces cheerfully. Wonwoo looks at them with mild apprehension. Seungkwan thinks if he was in Wonwoo’s shoes, he would feel the same way. After all, Seungkwan and Junhui have been platonic friends for the longest time. 

“You both li-like each other?” Wonwoo asks while stuttering. 

“Apparently, yes! I’ve liked him _for a while,_ and he also came to his senses. So yay!” Junhui answers. He looks so happy. Seungkwan blushes at the fact that the cause of Junhui’s happiness is _him._

“What about the third guy? The guy who made you both fight in the first place?” 

Seungkwan and Junhui turn their heads to look at each other. The realisation finally hits them both. 

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Junhui mirrors him.

“Oh, no.” Wonwoo sighs.

  
  


~•~

  
  


Seungkwan can’t believe that this is real life. A reality where he isn’t just dating one but two men. At the same time. And those two are also dating each other. _Ménage à trois._

Currently, he’s sitting on the edge of Kim Mingyu’s king-sized bed and watching the man kiss Junhui roughly. The journey to this whole scene was slow. _Too bloody slow._ But Seungkwan thinks it was all worth it in the end.

Additionally, Seungkwan got to learn that the bold image that Kim Mingyu likes to put out is just for a show. It is _technically_ his first time dating two men as well. When Seungkwan learnt about it, he had clowned Mingyu for days. But the latter decided to play unfair tricks on him and ran into Junhui’s arms to make Seungkwan stop teasing him. One warning look from Junhui and Seungkwan dropped the topic like it was a hot plate. Which brings Seungkwan to think about a funny facet of their relationship.

Junhui is the eldest out of the three. But he and Mingyu are weak for the eldest. There are times when Seungkwan and Mingyu fight like they are standing on a battlefield. It gets bloody in metaphorical senses. But one word from Junhui and they are transported to a serene, tropical island and the two get along harmoniously. 

The three of them are fools in love. Seungkwan loves the way the word rolls off his tongue — _lovers._ Not two but three. 

He watches Mingyu sneak his hands underneath Junhui’s polo shirt and the latter shudders with the touch. Seungkwan whimpers along Junhui. It feels a bit intense watching his two men getting on. But he could watch the two in an intimate act for hours. It’s voyeuristic. _Free real life pornography._ And he’s allowed to watch it as well. It’s perfect.

“Having a good time, Seungkwannie?” Mingyu asks as he pulls Junhui towards the bed. Seungkwan kneels over the bed and waits for the two to get closer to him with open arms.

“I am. But I don’t think you’re able to show Junhwi hyung a good time.” Seungkwan smirks and taunts Mingyu. The latter glares at him and situates himself behind Junhui as they reach the foot of the bed. Mingyu starts sucking the eldest man’s neck while Seungkwan closes the distance and finally kisses Junhui. 

The kiss is electric, and he tastes Mingyu on Junhui’s lips. The latter sounds overwhelmed and looks so damn pretty as he gets attention from both Seungkwan and Mingyu. Seungkwan roams his hands over Junhui’s clothed chest and craves to touch his searing skin. He desperately tugs at Junhui’s polo shirt and with Mingyu’s added help, gets rid of the offending piece of clothing. 

Mingyu rolls his hips and Junhui moans into Seungkwan’s lips. It’s delicious and Seungkwan licks the roof of Junhui’s mouth making him whine from so much attention. 

It’s definitely doing a lot for Seungkwan. And judging from Mingyu’s groans and possessive grips, it’s definitely doing a lot for him as well. 

Seungkwan’s throat dries up, and he leans his head back to take a breather.

Junhui raises his head and rests his body weight over Mingyu. His naked torso gleams under the shitty, artificial lights also known as _‘mood lighting’_ in Mingyu’s words. Seungkwan ogles the hard planes over Junhui’s soft to touch abs. The golden chest moves with the rhythm of Junhui’s heavy breathing and Seungkwan curses himself for being blind for so long.

Mingyu directs his gaze towards Seungkwan and the latter feels his breath getting knocked out of his chest. Mingyu’s eyes are dark, and he can see _fire_ reflecting in them. 

“Seungkwan-ah. How do you wanna do this?” Mingyu asks while he leaves fond kisses over Junhui’s hair. For a second, Seungkwan is lost in admiring the domesticity in front of him. No matter what people say, they cannot invalidate the fact that behind their lustful actions lies deep-seated love. He finds his bearings back and licks his lips. 

“I want to have Jun hyung first,” Seungkwan says as he locks his eyes with the said man. Junhui sucks in a deep breath and looks at him with fond eyes. They have a _history_ together after all. There is no question and it’s the logical course of action. 

“Junhwi.” Mingyu grouses while still standing behind Junhui. 

“Mhmm?”

“Don’t torture me by making me watch you fuck Seungkwan.” Mingyu pleads. Seungkwan wants to say that it’s what Mingyu deserves, and he shouldn’t really complain. In fact, he should stop plastering himself to Junhui and let the youngest have some time with the man for a change. 

“Do you have anything else in mind, Mingyu-yah?” Junhui asks while giggling because Mingyu has started to tickle his sides playfully. 

“Do you know about _Lucky Pierre?”_ Mingyu asks with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Speak in either Korean or Mandarin, idiot.” Junhui exhorts playfully. Mingyu laughs and leaves a balmy kiss over Junhui’s forehead. 

“Do you think you can handle it if I fuck you while you fuck Seungkwan?” Mingyu suggests smoothly. Seungkwan’s visions are instantly _flooded_ with absolutely lustful scenarios that drive him crazy. 

Just the lewd image of Junhui in between him and Mingyu is enough to make him crawl up the wall and screech like a madman. It’s too much. _He wants it._ He wants it so bad that he’ll do anything for it. He looks at Junhui. The latter seems to be contemplating it with hooded eyes and parted lips while Mingyu seems to be devouring Seungkwan with his eyes. Seungkwan wants to map all the moles over the other two men’s bodies with his lips. 

“I can try,” Junhui replies softly. 

_“Fuck!”_ Seungkwan and Mingyu curse in chorus. 

It only takes a few words for all hell to break loose. 

Everyone rushes to get their clothes off. Mingyu strides towards his dresser to get condoms and lube while unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Junhui removes his trousers and then helps Seungkwan remove his shirt and pants as well. 

Seungkwan feels exposed while he kneels down in the middle of the bed. Junhui looks at him with passionate eyes. Seungkwan feels fire licking up the walls of the room.

“Kwannie. You look so pretty.” _Pretty._ Seungkwan feels fire burning over his face and neck. “Fuck, baby. Come here.” It’s automatic and Seungkwan rushes to kiss Junhui. He strokes his hand over the smooth skin littered with bewitching moles and moans when Junhui’s palm lands over his asscheeks. 

“Ah, hyung!” 

Junhui fondles his ass and Seungkwan feels incredible and too terribly aroused. Junhui bends a little and wraps his lips around Seungkwan’s nipple. He’s a bloody tease, Seungkwan has known this beforehand, but there was a hope that at least he’ll have some mercy while they lose themselves to intimate acts. 

He was so _deeply_ mistaken.

Junhui gives teasing licks over his nipples then bites them hard only to lather it with his spit to soothe the burn. Before moving to the other nipple, he blows air over it and Seungkwan writhes from the cool sensation he feels. 

If all of it wasn’t torturous enough already, Mingyu decides to join in. He plasters himself behind Seungkwan and starts kissing and biting the latter’s ears. He breathes in Mingyu. The latter smells of _roses and musk._ Combined with Junhui’s relaxing smell of jasmine and sandalwood, Seungkwan thinks it’s downright dirty. _Animalistic._ The heady combination of fragrances is enough to drive him over the edge.

Seungkwan finds purchase on Junhui’s shoulders and pulls him up roughly, effectively making him stop with his ministrations. 

“Will you both get on with it?” He growls which turns into a moan as Mingyu decides to spank his ass lightly. 

“We are getting it on already, Seungkwannie. What do you think _this_ is?” Mingyu asks as he gently caresses the asscheeks that sting with pleasurable pain. 

“Both of your fucked up definitions of _foreplay_ combined.” Seungkwan grits through his clenched teeth. _It’s unfair._ Just because he is the youngest, it shouldn’t give the other two free rein to do whatever they want with him. 

“Wow, I feel like someone stabbed me in my heart. I’m trying to show you my love here and you can’t even see it.” Mingyu grumbles while pouting his lips. Seungkwan already has a retort on his tongue and is about to speak his mind when Junhui grabs his chin and forces him to look at the eldest man’s face. 

“Seungkwan. Baby. We are trying to make love. I’d appreciate it if you both restrain yourselves from verbally tearing each other apart at the moment.” Junhui cajoles sweetly. 

“Why are you just saying it to me? He started it!” Seungkwan complains.

“And, I’m ending it.” Junhui continues to smile yet there are traces of authority in his tone. Seungkwan turns his head to glare at Mingyu who is already sporting a smug expression. 

They are both bullies.

“Seungkwan, tell you what? Why don’t you finger hyung and open him up for me?” Mingyu whispers in his ears. And _oh,_ Seungkwan is very much into following that suggestion. Finally, Mingyu has suggested a decent course of action that Seungkwan can get on with.

Junhui detaches himself from Seungkwan’s arms and falls back on the mattress slowly. In the meantime, Mingyu grips his chin and turns him over so their lips can connect in a series of kisses. 

If Junhui’s kisses are _sweet and mellow_ that transcend him up to paradise then Mingyu’s kisses are _fierce and penetrating_ that awakens an animal inside and make him dive into the deep end of his desires. Mingyu’s kisses swallow him whole, and he gets this overwhelming urge to suck and bite the bottom lip. So he does it a little hard and hears the most delicious sound bubbling out of Mingyu’s throat. 

Seungkwan feels _breathless_ but Mingyu’s kiss feels like a mouth-to-mouth _resuscitation._ So he lets himself get carried away with the toe-curling kisses.

“I love to see you both make out in front of me. It helps get the juices flowing, _you know?”_ Junhui says which makes Seungkwan break away from Mingyu’s lips. 

He rolls his eyes and makes his way towards Junhui and clambers over his lap. Seungkwan feels Junhui’s semi pressing against his ass, and he already feels too needy to comprehend. He knows that in a few minutes time, he’ll be feeling the same dick inside him, _hot and hard._

Junhui looks too sexy and his skin looks pristine. Seungkwan wants to change that. So he gives himself a task of decorating the eldest man’s skin with lovely bruises. It’s a delight really to hear Junhui wrangle out symphonic moans from his lips as Seungkwan tastes every inch of Junhui’s golden skin. He tastes the salt which makes him thirsty for even more. 

The red blooms over Junhui’s skin prettily and Seungkwan groans from the sight in front of him once he leans back to admire his artwork. 

There is a thin film of sweat and spit covering Junhui’s body that makes it seem like a _mirage_ under the artificial lights. The dim orange lights make the red marks seem soft coral pink. And Junhui’s body heaves with the exertion he puts in his breathing. His lips look _kissed._ And they seem to be in the need to be kissed even more. 

Seungkwan feels blessed. 

He turns his face to look at Mingyu who is lying sideways. He supports his body weight on one elbow while he lightly rubs his cock with the other. The touch is too light just there to keep the tension up. Mingyu’s smouldering eyes seem to drink the scene in front of him leisurely. 

Seungkwan genuinely believes that Mingyu looks better than all those actors that the public swoon over. Not that there aren’t people in real life swooning over Mingyu as well. But Mingyu looks _magnificent_ with his honey skin which glows like fire. The lines on his body that define his muscular goodness is a gift from gods. 

It’s blessings on blessings on blessings. 

“Seungkwan?” Mingyu's low voice echoes in the room. “Can I eat you out?” 

Seungkwan will be ruined completely by tonight. He just knows that. But he is weak and this will be the exact cause of his ruination.

_“Yes.”_ He breathes out.

And then he watches Mingyu crawling towards them. His movements are predatory and Seungkwan feels his heart trying to jump out via his mouth. Mingyu pulls the youngest man back by his hips so that he’s bent down on all his fours. Seungkwan sees Junhui laying down in front of him. _Pretty being._

He feels something hard nudged to his shoulders and checks to see Mingyu offering him the lube. He puts out his hand and Mingyu douses his fingers completely with the liquid. It’s cold and thick and Seungkwan rubs his fingers together to warm the substance.

“Are you ready, Moon Junhwi?” Seungkwan asks. Junhui simply nods. He’s probably lost all his wit in the clouds of lust that surrounds them and Seungkwan can’t really blame him. He takes pity on him and finally inserts his finger. 

Junhui whimpers silently and Seungkwan slides his other hand over the eldest man’s thigh, trying to relax him but honestly, he does it to just feel more of him. It amazes him how his touch leaves goosebumps over the other man’s legs. 

He is so lost admiring Junhui’s legs that he doesn’t notice Mingyu shifting behind him. It’s only when he feels a wet lick across his entrance that he momentarily loses his composure and moans. 

“Ah, Mingyu!” 

Mingyu pulls apart his cheeks and wriggles one of them in his hands like he is testing the waters. Seungkwan sucks in his lips so that he can restrain the sounds from his mouth when barely anything has been done. But _god,_ he’s already so worked up. Threesomes are _intense._

Seungkwan focuses on watching his finger disappear inside Junhui and marvels at how beautifully he takes it. Mingyu rubs his own thumb over Seungkwan’s rim and makes him groan in anticipation.

And then, _slowly,_ both Seungkwan and Mingyu start stretching the respective entrances apart. Seungkwan uses two fingers and starts scissoring them inside, careful not to touch the spot that will have Junhui mewling crazily which _in theory_ is a beautiful image but Junhui needs to hold on to his orgasm the longest, seeing as he won’t just be getting fucked but simultaneously fucking as well. A lot of self-restraint and patience is needed to do such a feat, something that only Junhui possesses out of the three men. 

Mingyu loosens up Seungkwan’s rim a little with his finger and then the latter finally feels the hot tongue flattening against his hole. He then feels the tip of the tongue probe inside his twitching hole and Seungkwan stops moving his own fingers to let out a loud moan in response. 

“Seungkwan-ah, _don’t stop,_ ” Junhui whines in front of him and god the aching in his voice is enough to break Seungkwan apart. 

Seungkwan blindly fumbles for the lube until he feels it getting handed to him by Mingyu again. Instead of pouring it on his fingers, he directly pours it over Junhui’s hole and the latter shivers and twitches as the cold liquid hits his skin. 

Seungkwan wants to be apologetic but instead, he drives his third finger in and makes Junhui forget about the mild discomfort by pleasuring him even more. On the other hand, while Seungkwan finally got used to the wetness on his perineum, courtesy of Mingyu’s spit dripping down and making a mess, the other man presses his tongue deeper and Seungkwan’s thighs wobble from the burst of pleasure he gets in return.

_“Oh,_ so good,” Seungkwan moans. The deeper Mingyu’s tongue goes the more difficult it gets for Seungkwan to balance to stay upright. So he lets himself fall flat on the mattress and his head lands on Junhui’s hips. The impact makes them both groan but Seungkwan manages to not hurt anybody. 

Mingyu slaps his ass once and then follows the suit on the other cheek. Seungkwan feels even more aroused by the rough behaviour.

_“Hey!_ Be still and don’t hurt hyung!” Mingyu chides him. Instinct tells him to retaliate but all of it comes out as a moan because Mingyu’s tongue returns to its original task. 

Seungkwan needs something to ground him. Something that will greatly occupy his mind. As he turns his head that is laying on Junhui’s pelvic bone, his eyes land on Junhui’s involuntarily twitching dick. Seungkwan feels a great _sense of achievement_ over the fact that he’s stretching Junhui so good, and he’s so beautifully stimulated. Seungkwan wonders if he can make Junhui come with just his fingers. _Oh,_ the visions are enough to bring him over the edge. 

He dissipates the horny images and decides to excite Junhui even more. He shifts a little and without giving Junhui any warning, wraps his mouth around the eldest’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” Junhui’s voice echoes from above. 

Seungkwan hollows his cheeks and eases down. He also feels Mingyu’s teeth grazing his hole as the latter suction his lips and drives his tongue deeper and deeper. 

“Oh, fuck!” Seungkwan mirrors Junhui’s profane words from before. Mingyu draws his head back and replaces his tongue with two fingers. 

“You both are amazing. I wish you could see this erotic scene. _It’s perfect._ Fucking gorgeous.” Mingyu rasps behind Seungkwan. His words make the youngest man groan around Junhui’s hard dick and the other man rocks his hips relentlessly as he struggles to catch his own breath. 

By Seungkwan’s fourth finger, Junhui is a drooling mess who has plastered his own arm over his mouth to muffle the erotic sounds. Seungkwan clutches Junhui’s hips tightly as his lips stretch around the latter’s cock lewdly. Mingyu rocks his three fingers inside Seungkwan’s quivering hole along with his tongue which is only there to keep Seungkwan on edge. 

Their bedroom sports can definitely make the ancient people, _who desperately waited for the spring fever,_ jealous.

_The sweat, the heat, the pornographic sounds._ These are the only things that Seungkwan can understand at the moment. 

He can already feel Junhui fucking his mouth earnestly, arching his spine and lurching off the bed. It's a completely welcome action, something that has Seungkwan completely weak. The fact that Junhui is using his mouth for his own pleasure is gratifying, but Seungkwan remembers their end goal. His _kinks_ can be saved for another day. 

He removes his fingers which makes Junhui groan loudly. 

_“No,_ don’t stop!” Junhui begs while breathing heavily. Seungkwan catches tears in the eldest man’s eyes and the wrecked expression of the other man is enough to make him oblige to his request. But he shakes his head and pulls off Junhui’s cock with a loud pop. His lips feel tight from being stretched around for too long, but he licks them and relishes in the taste of Junhui’s precum instead. 

Mingyu thankfully removes his finger as well which prompts Seungkwan to climb up to Junhui’s face. He leaves a wet smack of kisses over Junhui’s face to appease his irritation. Mingyu climbs over him and resumes to stretch Seungkwan out with four fingers now. Thankfully, Seungkwan is used to the stretch now and it doesn’t overwhelm him much. So he tries to have a coherent conversation with Junhui.

“No, hyung. You can’t come yet.” Seungkwan whispers.

_“But–”_

“No buts. How will you fuck me if you come already?” 

“I’ll manage,” Junhui mumbles with a pout and knitted brows, clearly still on the edge from being denied his orgasm. Seungkwan leans down and kisses the pout away.

“But then you won’t be able to take me, hyung,” Mingyu says as he rests his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulders. Junhui glares at him in return.

“You can fucking _jerk off_ while you watch me and Seungkwan making love, idiot!” Seungkwan can’t believe the words he’s hearing at the moment. It sounds like angels have finally heard his prayers. Junhui is dismissing Mingyu for a change. He is so happy, and he shows his happiness by burying his face in Junhui’s shoulder and laughing. 

“Why are you being mean to me? What did I do?” Mingyu whines pathetically. Seungkwan has known Junhui longer than Mingyu. He knows that if Junhui gets mad, then he will only cool down once the steam has been let out. His whining tone won’t _miraculously_ melt Junhui. 

“You’re the one who is enjoying taking things leisurely! Next time, I will insert a fucking vibrator in your asshole, and then we’ll see how long can you hold it off, _huh?”_ This is the _best day_ of Seungkwan’s life. 

“Hyung!” Mingyu wails. 

“Hurry up, Kim Mingyu! Before I lose my patience and throw you off this bed!” 

Seungkwan’s peals of laughter turn into full-fledged screams as Mingyu roughly fingers him, all grace and leisure thrown away. Seungkwan is trapped tightly between Junhui and Mingyu and it’s the best kind of warmth he’s felt all his life. This place probably might be the _safest and most homely_ place in the world for all Seungkwan cares about. He feels Junhui’s palms rubbing sympathetically over his sides as he pants and bites Junhui’s neck from the brutal onslaught of Mingyu’s fingers. The voice of Mingyu’s palm slapping against Seungkwan’s ass echoes in the room. 

While Seungkwan loses himself to hedonism, Mingyu kisses Junhui like his life depends on it. All three of them groan and whimper in sync. Their _synchronisation_ is eerily beautiful and amazing. 

“Please, please. _Enough!_ I need–” Seungkwan blabbers uncontrollably. 

Mingyu draws his body back and Seungkwan feels the cold gust of wind swipe his sweaty back and leave behind fluttering tingles in their wake. He pulls his own body away from Junhui and shifts on the bed so that he can lay on his back. Seungkwan closes his eyes and psych himself up for the things that are about to happen. 

Even with his eyes closed, he feels Junhui shift beside him, and he groans with the thought of what’s about to happen. _It’s happening._

Seungkwan opens his eyes to find Junhui clambering over him and kneeling in between his open thighs. His eyes are _predatory. Ravening. Voracious._ The heat in his eyes is enough to make Seungkwan’s heart skip multiple beats.

“Jun hyu–” His words are eaten by Junhui as the latter connects their lips and kisses him slowly. 

“Relax, darling. Use your words if it hurts too much.” Junhui placates him with soothing caresses. Mingyu bends over Junhui and unrolls a condom over his dick. Seungkwan wonders where he fetched the packet from. He pours lube over his hands and then proceeds to wrap them around Junhui’s dick. The eldest man moans as Mingyu strokes him steadily and smears his dick with too much lube. 

“Shit, hyung. I can’t wait to be inside you. I need it so bad.” Mingyu murmurs, voice almost feral, into Junhui’s ears and Seungkwan watches the latter choke on his own breath. 

Seungkwan starts pulling Junhui arms to bring his attention back to the youngest man because he has run out of patience. Junhui takes a moment to understand Seungkwan wordless pleas and then brings his own hand to his dick to guide it to Seungkwan’s entrance. After a few nudges and misses, Junhui finally slides in with very little resistance (thanks to Mingyu’s effective stretching).

Seungkwan feels Junhui’s cock sinking slowly inside him and it feels like he’s going to be torn apart to the seams but at the same time, it feels so good just to feel the other man inside him. His hard dick presses the walls inside and Seungkwan moans from the delicious pressure building inside. The stretch is brilliant, just what he had expected and dreamt of. Junhui presses against him until he fits. Until he has made a place for himself _inside Seungkwan._

But there is a big problem. Junhui fucks him like he is taking a pleasant walk in the gardens. _Too slow. Shallow._ Junhui definitely has a rhythm built up, Seungkwan can’t deny that. But he is barely thrusting his dick an inch. On a _largo_ tempo. This is absolute torture.

“Faster, _Junhwi!_ Please,” Seungkwan shakes his shoulders to emphasise his words. Junhui ignores him and stills.

“What–”

“Say Seungkwan. And even you, Mingyu,” Junhui turns his head a little to lock his gaze with Mingyu for a split second. “I’ve noticed that you both completely disregard honorifics when we are intimate. Am I not your hyung _all the time?”_ Junhui raises his brows as he ends his question. 

Seungkwan thinks hard about how he can answer this question. But his whole body is preoccupied in chasing the pleasure really. He looks at Mingyu for some kind of help because the man is literally lying down again and watching them fuck. His brain must be working fine. He can _answer this._ He glares at him impatiently.

“Hyung, don’t you like it when we say your name lovingly?” Mingyu tries to sound smooth but he stutters badly. Seungkwan internally slaps his head. 

“Are you trying to bullshit your way out of this?” Junhui looks at Mingyu with an unimpressed look. Any other time and Seungkwan will love to see Mingyu and Junhui argue with each other but right now is definitely _not_ a good time.

“Hyung, please! I _need you_ so bad,” Seungkwan begs impatiently. Junhui looks at him and melts instantly. He bends down and swipes his fingers gently over Seungkwan’s cheeks. The action overwhelms him because it’s so tender. 

“It’s okay, you can call me by my name. I like it,” Junhui says with a serene smile. And then without any warning, he pistons his dick inside Seungkwan, making the latter draw out a full-blown scream. The bed creaks from the movement. Which is saying something because it’s a very sturdy and fancy bed. 

“Ah! Fuck, _too deep!”_

“This is what you wanted, Seungkwan-ah.” Junhui punctuates each syllable in between his thrusts. It’s true. Seungkwan wanted this. And he loves it. 

Junhui moves his hips keenly and Seungkwan arches his back in trying to chase the thrusts. He runs his fingers through his hair to remove it from his eyes. 

“It’s cute that you dyed your hair red because it’s my favourite colour, Seungkwannie. You look so gorgeous lying there,” Mingyu comments from the side and Seungkwan is sure his face is blooming into the same colour as his hair. 

“Shut up,” He weakly protests in retaliation. 

Junhui grabs his thigh and drives in deeper till he feels the tip of Junhui’s dick hitting his spot. Seungkwan yelps from the sting and digs his nails in Junhui’s shoulder blades. He clenches around Junhui’s cock and hears the other man groan from it. 

“Yeah, that’s the spot, hyung! _Ah!”_ Seungkwan instinctively reaches for his dick to tug at it and find his release. Mingyu tuts disapprovingly. 

“You can’t come so soon, Kwannie,” Mingyu says in a low voice with humour dancing in his eyes. He makes his way towards them and settles behind Junhui. Then he grabs a condom and rolls it over his own hard dick. He locates the bottle of lube lying haphazardly over the bed and applies it judiciously over his dick. Junhui clocks what’s happening as well and slows down his pace considerably. Seungkwan mewls from being taken off the edge. 

“Hurry up!” Seungkwan practically orders Mingyu with an annoyed expression. Mingyu smirks in return. He lines himself up to Junhui and slides in slowly. Junhui stills completely and whimpers from being filled in an agonisingly slow pace. Mingyu leaves assuring kisses over his head and shushes him gently. 

“Wow. You look so beautiful. Will you let me fuck you in the future?” Seungkwan asks in a daze. Both the men look at him. Their eyes are like molten lava. _Too hot._

“Who are you speaking to?” Mingyu asks as he thrusts in with some force. He’s probably experiencing some resistance, Seungkwan concludes. Junhui is all breathy and his head falls down over Seungkwan’s chest. The latter cradles it in his palms. 

“Both?” Seungkwan tries to test the waters warily. 

“Anything you want, baby,” Mingyu says while finding purchase over Junhui’s shoulder. With a loud groan, he pushes in forcefully and Seungkwan feels Junhui’s dick driven forward inside him as well. All of them moan in sync. 

“So tight. Love it,” Mingyu grits with his clenched teeth. Junhui purrs in return and places one of his hands over the swell of Mingyu’s ass, urging him to increase his pace. 

Mingyu stretches Junhui’s rim with his dick for a while. It gives Seungkwan time to kiss and suck Junhui’s throat and sharp jawline while simultaneously tweaking Mingyu’s nipple because the latter is so sensitive. It’s all good. He watches the two men whimper in euphoria and doesn’t even realise that he has started rocking his hips lightly. 

_“Shit,”_ Junhui whimpers and tightens his grip over both men. 

“Is it too much, hyung?” Mingyu asks as he rocks at a steady pace. Junhui shakes his head. He retrieves his hand from Mingyu’s ass and Seungkwan’s waist and then plants both his arms beside the youngest man’s head. The latter is caged in and Junhui’s breath fans his face. He is well aware of what's going to happen. He knows because he sees a _glint_ in Junhui’s eyes. Seungkwan braces himself. 

Junhui rolls his hips slowly and Seungkwan is reminded that there is a hot and hard dick inside him waiting to ram him into oblivion. 

_“More,”_ Seungkwan gasps. The pleasure has started to build up inside Seungkwan’s groins, and he needs to release it as soon as possible. 

It takes time for Junhui and Mingyu to find a consistent rhythm. But once they both find the right pace, it turns _blissful. Electric. Soul-stirring._ This rhythm feels divine. 

Mingyu fucks Junhui who fucks Seungkwan at the same time. It’s intense. They are too noisy, but Junhui wins the contest by being the loudest. Mingyu isn’t careful with his movements. In fact, he goes hard and fast like his life is on the line. Junhui plops over Seungkwan completely from exhaustion and lets Mingyu do all the work. But thankfully, Mingyu is strong enough for both of them and doesn’t mind much. In retrospect, he gloats over this little charge he has got over the other two men. 

Mingyu’s forceful thrusts slam Junhui’s dick inside Seungkwan. Junhui’s hips are being moved roughly by Mingyu’s hands and Seungkwan can only imagine how overwhelmed the eldest man must be. He’s not only fucking into Seungkwan’s heat but also getting fucked with amazing precision by Mingyu. Seungkwan can taste his orgasm on his tongue. It’s _almost_ there. Just a little more. 

“Harder! Fuck, Mingyu! _Harder!”_ Seungkwan demands as his hands reach for his dick. 

“Fuck,” Junhui hisses. “Your cock, Mingyu. _Ah!”_

Seungkwan yanks Junhui’s hair and makes him look up so that he can kiss him and swallow his moans. Junhui becomes delirious, and he can’t even move his lips properly. Clearly multitasking while losing yourself to sexual pleasure is not an easy feat to achieve. Still, Seungkwan tries his best to map the inside of Junhui’s hot mouth with his tongue. 

“Fuck! You’re amazing, hyung. Fuck!” Mingyu rasps and then attaches his lips on Junhui’s shoulders. 

Seungkwan loses his senses and tugs on his dick furiously as Junhui finds newfound energy and pounds into his ass passionately, focused on driving the youngest man off the edge. He hears Junhui babbling incoherently, probably a lot of Mandarin expletives in the mix.

His orgasm sparks like a burst of bubble inside his groin and blinds him momentarily. Or it could just be that his eyes closed reflexively. Seungkwan can’t differentiate between the mechanics anymore. The moment he manages to open it again is because Junhui makes the _lewdest_ sound he’s ever heard and watches the eldest man lose it all. 

Seungkwan and Junhui come at almost the same time. The former’s spine arches from the shock waves his orgasm sends throughout his body. It feels like an out-of-body experience where he feels his soul going up to paradise and eating the sweetest fruit that is _forbidden_ by all the gods. It’s divine. His cum dribbles and smears over his and Junhui’s abdomen. He feels Junhui’s body tremble from his own orgasm as he cums into the condom with intermittent thrusts. Or maybe his body shakes because Mingyu is still pounding into Junhui at a mad pace. 

There are tears in Junhui’s eyes, and he shudders from the onslaught, probably suffering from overstimulation. Seungkwan hears the wet squelching sound along with the slapping of skin against the skin. From just the sound, he can gauge how hard Mingyu is ramming his dick. He kisses Junhui to convey his deepest sympathies and tries to distract his mind from the pain. 

“Hyung, just a bit more. I’m so close,” Mingyu grits wildly. Junhui weakly raises his hand and pats Mingyu’s ass encouragingly, urging him to chase his release. Mingyu bends down and smacks his lips over Seungkwan. They breathe into each other more than they move their lips but it helps muffle Mingyu’s groans as he comes into the condom as well while thrusting weakly into Junhui to ride his orgasm. 

For almost a minute, the three of them stay still and breathe heavily. Seungkwan watches inches of skin on skin on skin and loves the warmth, but he’s getting crushed under the bodyweight of two giants and starts swatting their bodies to the side. 

Mingyu gets off the bed to clean off the absolute mess they have created and Junhui shifts beside him. The eldest man clings to him tightly, too spent to care. Seungkwan has no complaints and welcomes the aspect of a _cuddly Junhui_ post-coitus. 

After Mingyu fixes everything, he joins them in the bed and lies on the vacant side of Seungkwan. The youngest man loves being in the middle of two men who he likes dearly. Adores them madly. _Loves them?_ Seungkwan finds himself falling down the spiral of another existential crisis. Perfect timing. 

Junhui buries his head over Seungkwan’s chest and Mingyu places his chin over Seungkwan’s head. It’s tender. Too domestic. Too much. Yet, he longs for this. _Wants this. Needs this._

He takes a deep breath and breathes in jasmine, rose, sandalwood and musk. The scent is a bit overwhelming. But he feels relaxed and comforted. He exhales in content.

_“I love you._ Both of you.” Mingyu speaks out of nowhere. It's so typical of him. Dropping bombs out of the blue. And it’s like a _bullet_ is shot straight for Seungkwan’s heart. The impact is alarming. His eyes are wide open and he’s alert. 

_“I love both of you,_ too,” Junhui murmurs into Seungkwan’s chest. His breath tingles over his body and his lips convey millions of messages over his skin. He feels the _second bullet_ pierce his heart. 

Instead of saying anything, he remains quiet. All the overwhelming emotions have kind of made him numb. He takes silence as his default response even when he shouldn’t. Although, the answer is written over the walls in a _bold red_ colour. And it glows in the dim orange lights of Mingyu’s room.

Both Junhui and Mingyu tip their heads back and look at him with an open expression. Two pairs of gentle and wavering eyes directed towards him. 

How long is he going to hide from reality and finally face his real emotions? 

“You think too much, Seungkwan,” Junhui says in a soft voice.

“And you two don’t think at all,” Seungkwan says.

“On the contrary,” Mingyu says instead. “I’m always thinking. But I don’t let my deep thoughts dictate my mood. Instead, I try to enjoy the moments as they come.”

“I do that, too!” Seungkwan defends himself quickly. 

“Then what’s stopping you at the moment?” Junhui interrupts them and asks. 

“Well,” He begins in a squeaky voice then coughs to bring back the smoothness. “I haven’t been really thinking about it if I’m being honest. And you both have put me in a spot now.” 

Instead of replying, they both patiently look at Seungkwan with a hint of judgement and mirth swirling in their eyes. Seungkwan heaves a deep sigh because there is no escaping from this situation. And in all honesty, he wants to sleep. 

What’s the worst that could happen if he returns those words? It’s not like it’s a lie. It’s real. _The truth._ It’s the emotions that he should take as _gospel,_ really. 

“Yes, yes. I love you, too.” Seungkwan tries to spit his words out quickly and turns so that his front lies on the mattress and hides his completely red face in the pillow. “Now let me sleep!” 

Mingyu and Junhui both start pulling his body and flip him back.

“No! Say it again!” Mingyu says.

“Properly! With feelings, you know?” Junhui adds sternly. Seungkwan groans in annoyance. He takes a deep breath, schools his expression and tries to sort his feelings and words inside his head. 

_“I love you both._ Don’t ask me why. I just do. I can try to find reasons but do they really matter in the end? I trust you both and confide in you. I’m always scared of how people look at me but there is no fear when I’m with you both. You accept me for who I am. I think that’s worth everything.” Seungkwan says with a resolute voice. 

Junhui and Mingyu look at him with such tender gazes for a moment. Then they look at each other and suddenly, something _shifts_ in the atmosphere. 

“Yeah, too many feelings.” Junhui shakes his hand to brush off the intense atmosphere and lies down on the bed, ready to sleep.

“Do you want me to cry pathetically after such a frenzied banging, Seungkwan-ah? _Aish!”_ Mingyu mimics Junhui and lays down as well, ready to sleep. 

_Bullies._ They both are bullies. 

Seungkwan reaches for both of them and locks their heads in his arms. They exaggerate their wounded whines and expression. Seungkwan scolds them and then kisses them because that’s how they are now. They fight, and then they make up in a matter of seconds. 

One thing leads to another and all three of them are laughing over something silly, laughing at themselves, just laughing. 

_Easy. Comfortable. Simple. Reassuring._

An open mind is all you really need to be able to love more than one lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, then thank you for reading!  
> please let me know if you liked it by sparing kudos and comments ♥  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)


End file.
